Holly Blue Pearl (AJDraws)
Pearl Facet-2 Cut-4XJ, or Holly Blue Pearl, is an original character created by AJDraws. She is (hypothetically) what Holly Blue Agate's Pearl would look like. Appearance Holly Blue Pearl has light turquoise skin, blue eyes, and curly blue hair in two ponytails. She wears dark blue leggings, blue ankle boots, a long-sleeved blue top, and a strapless blue dress with a star-shaped hole. During battle, she often wears a black cape with a star-shaped clasp. This cape is not part of her physical form but instead was made for her by Steven. Her gemstone is a oval-shaped grayish-blue pearl and is located on the back of her head. She can summon a blue whip from it. ''Regenerations'' *Debut From "Holly Blue" to "Space Invaders" she wore a blue dress, navy tights, blue flats, and a see-through blue skirt. *Flashback In the flashback in "The Pearl Uprising part 2" she wore a blue top, navy tights, and a loose, see-through blue shirt. Personality Holly Blue Pearl is not good at being a Pearl. She is quite rebellious and does not like Holly Blue Agate or any Homeworld Gem, but is scared and intimidated by them, being very surprised when Sapphire did not attack her ("You're--you're not mad at me?") She considers it her mission in life to free all Pearls. Relationships Turquoise Steven Pearl Garnet Amethyst Ruby Sapphire Lapis Peridot Bismuth Nephrite History Holly Blue Pearl was made on Homeworld as one of six Pearls created to work at the Human Zoo. She became Holly Blue Agate's personal Pearl. During Blue Diamond's frequent visits to the Zoo after Pink Diamond's alleged shattering, she became good friends with Blue Diamond's Pearl. After she attempted to start a rebellion with Carnelian and several other off-colors, Holly Blue Agate got fed up and asked Blue Diamond to poof Holly Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl, disobeying orders to save her friend, helped her escape to Earth, where she eventually joined the Crystal Gems. Abilities Holly Blue Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, including: *weapon-summoning *bubbling *shapeshifting (although she is not very good at this and does it very rarely) *fusion *agelessness *the ability to reform when poofed Unique Abilities Energy Manipulation Holly Blue Pearl has the ability to manipulate certain types of energy, usually light or electricity, to do many different things, such as changing her form without getting poofed, changing the forms of other Gems, and creating illusory Gems out of light. However, she cannot do this for very long periods of time without getting exhausted. She also has the ability to make enemies weak or tired, but she currently is unaware of this use of her powers, having only done it once. Hologram Projection She can project holograms from her gemstone, similar to the Crystal Gem Pearl. ''Fusions'' Double Fusions *When fused with Pearl, they form Sky Blue Pearl . *When fused with Amethyst, they form Blue Opal . *When fused with Steven, they form Lavender Quartz . *When fused with Peridot, they form Apatite. *When fused with Lapis, they form Kyanite (AJDraws))Kyanite. *When fused with Ruby, they form Purple Rhodonite. Triple Fusions *When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Blue Sardonyx . *When fused with Steven and Connie, they form Lavonnie. *When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they form Moonstone. Quadruple Fusions *When fused with Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Onyx. *When fused with Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Pyrite. *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, they would form an Alexandrite, but there are no plans for this fusion in AJDraws' fanon. Quintuple Fusions *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. *When fused with Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Cloudonnie. * Sextuple Fusions *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Obsidian. Skillset Whip proficiency Holly Blue Pearl can summon a blue whip from her gemstone. She can use it to swing around, tie up enemies (and Garnet) and cause general mayhem involving things flying around and hitting Rose Pink Agate in the face. Swordsgemship She has trained with Pearl and Stevonnie , but is not the best at sword fighting. However, she has fought with a sword when her gem was cracked, and Lavonnie is an incredible swordfighter. Gemstone Gallery HollyBluePearlInCYM.png|Holly Blue Pearl if she was in Change Your Mind. (Drawn over screenshot) HBPTogetherAlone.png|A fun day at the dance. (Drawn over screenshot) HollyBluePearlGemBubbles.png|Helping heal the corrupted gems. (Drawn over screenshot) HollyBControlld copy.png|Mind controlled by White Diamond. SUFUTURESMALL.png|Holly Blue Pearl if she was in Steven Universe: Future. (Drawn Over screenshot) PurpleRhodoniteFusionDAnceByAJDRaws.png|Holly Blue Pearl fusing with Ruby.|link=Purple Rhodonite (AJDraws) Screen Shot 2019-10-08 at 11.59.18 AM.png|Holly Blue Pearl using her powers to project an image of Lapis Lazuli. She is also accidentally changing her hair style and transforming Steven's "gem half" so that he looks more like Pink Diamond. HBPInTheMoovie.png|Holly Blue Pearl in her default setting after Spinel used the Gem Rejuvenator on her. (Drawn Over Screenshot) Screen Shot 2019-10-28 at 2.08.30 PM.png|A flashback scene showing Holly Blue Pearl meeting Turquoise. Gallery images drawn over screenshots, hand drawn, or made on Gemsona Maker. Trivia *Holly Blue Pearl is the first of AJDraws' gemsonas to ba made on Gemsona Maker before being drawn on paper. *She is also AJDraws' first Gemsona of a Gem type previously seen in the show. *Holly Blue Pearl's gemstone was originally on her cheek. *She is AJDraws' first Gemsona to fuse with a canon Gem. *